


3rd Time Lucky

by MysteriousMoggy



Category: NCIS
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-27
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-28 14:12:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14450958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousMoggy/pseuds/MysteriousMoggy
Summary: McGee's a werewolf. This is how people find out and whether or not Gibbs will stop shooting a certain wolf.Bad at summaries. Better than it sounds.





	1. Chapter 1

McGee pulled his car into his usual parking spot and made sure that no one had followed him. Once he was sure, he locked his car and made his way into the woods, leaving behind any and all technology. He cut himself off from the world.   
It took fifteen minutes to reach the spot. The moon was full enough that the chance wasn’t too painful. It still hurt though. The next five hours were spent patrolling his territory and checking who had strayed into his grounds. For a lone wolf he was overly territorial.   
His patrol took him past Gibbs house and as usual he spent a little extra time checking and securing this boarder. He was just about to move on when a shot rang out. He had all but turned and started to run when it hit him. McGee didn’t stay down for long; the bullet had taken out his front right leg and he could feel the urge to change. And for that he needed to be as far away from Gibbs or any human as possible. It was taking all his control not to attack what had attacked him.

Gibbs peered into the woods behind his house. He had hit the wolf, hadn’t killed it but scared it off. Gibbs didn’t hate wolves, just didn’t want them anywhere near his house. He packed away the gun and was getting into bed when his phone rang. Another case.


	2. Chapter 2

McGee cursed as his phone rang. Putting down the needle he picked up.  
“Hello.”  
“Probie. We have a case.” McGee groaned. This was the last thing he needed right now.   
“Where?”   
“Boss wants you in the office. The victims are still alive. They’ve handed over all tech they have. You get to go through it.” DiNozzo paused to yell at someone. “Also, Abby’s still on holiday so you’re doing it on your own.”  
McGee hit his head against the kitchen table after DiNozzo hung up. He quickly finished cleaning and stitching up the wound. Lucky for him he was able to deal with pain better than most people, so the gunshot wound felt no worse than a broken bone. Painful but he could cope. He was good enough at patching himself that no one would notice the wound, and he could hide it under his clothes. Again, he was lucky it had hit the front leg, which was his arm in human form. It missed the shoulder by inches.  
It took McGee seven hours to find anything that was of any use and the rest of the team had left to interview the victims’, family, friends, suspects and witnesses. So, he called Tony and then went to get some coffee.   
He downed the coffee as the next set of programmes ran, meaning that he all he could do was sit back and wait. Seeing as no one was around he decided to check his wound. He was half-way through replacing the stitches when he was startled.   
“Shit!”   
“My dear boy, what are you doing?”   
“Ducky!”   
McGee turned to face the man and gave a half-hearted smile and shrug. Ducky came over and held out his hands for the needle and thread. McGee handed it over and sat still as Ducky did a better job than he ever could.   
“Do you want to tell me why you have a bullet hole in your arm, and yet I must say seem to be in little to no pain.”  
He dropped his head into his hands.  
“I don’t think that you would believe me Ducky.”  
“Would it have anything to do with the wolf tattoo you have.”  
“You can see that!” McGee’s head shot up and starred open mouthed at the man. “But you’re not?”  
“No, I’m not but during the war I was stationed with a group of them, not from the same pack, but I was the only human. After a while they figured that I might as well know. As I remember it involved getting slightly drunk and then a blood drinking ceremony. Somewhat strange even for me.” McGee looked down at the lines which covered the entire left side of his body. They showed what type of wolf he was and his status as a lone wolf. Normally they weren’t visible unless McGee wanted them to be. Ducky answered that question. “They got the ceremony somewhat wrong, it was meant to allow me to see them, but for some reason I can see all werewolves. Rather disconcerting at first.”  
The doctor took a seat opposite McGee as McGee replaced his shirt.   
“When did you find out?”  
“A few months after you joined us. Tony was riling you up and your eyes changed. It was confirmed a few weeks later when you rolled up your selves and I saw your tattoo. I figured if that you would tell me at some point.”   
“The others…”  
“I won’t tell them if you don’t want me to. Although there will come a time when you will have to tell them or leave. And I believe that they would rather know than lose you.”  
“If I tell them I could lose them.”  
The heard voices in the corridor. Gibbs and DiNozzo.   
“It’s up to you Tim, but if you need to talk. Or you get hurt again.”  
“I know where to find you.”  
The door opened, and the case took centre stage again.


	3. Chapter 3

The case lasted a week and McGee didn’t have the time or energy to do anything but sleep, eat and work on the case.   
He pushed himself up from his sofa and peaked into his fridge. McGee didn’t really feel like another ready meal or takeaway and he didn’t have anything to cook. So, either he went shopping or he went to the woods. It had been a while since he’d hunted as a wolf, and now that the thought was there it wasn’t going anywhere and knowing that he would give in eventually McGee grabbed his car keys and headed for the woods.   
He was quick with his change this time and went straight into the hunter after a quick patrol of course. It didn’t take him long to catch a rabbit and he was on the trail of another one in minutes. He was so focused on his next meal that he didn’t notice that he was being watched.

Gibbs watched as the wolf slung straight past him. He noticed the bullet wound he’d made and moved his gun to get a clear shot. Gibbs didn’t want to kill the wolf, he admired the animal if anything, but this one was straying too close to people’s homes for his liking.   
He kept the animal in his sights as it caught its meal. The rabbit was dead and eaten within minutes and the wolf was about to move on when it swung its head towards Gibbs and growled. Gibbs didn’t move.  
Gibbs was very proud of the fact that there was very little in this world that scared him. This wolf was one of those few. He kept as still as possible and lined his gun with the wolf’s head. If he could keep from killing it, he would. 

McGee lowered his head and body. He knew who it was, and he didn’t want to hurt him, but if he didn’t at least try and stop his boss from shooting him…  
He didn’t want to think about that. So, he growled and backed away. Unfortunately for McGee he moved towards the house of a young family with dogs. The dogs started up when they caught his scent and it distracted him long enough for Gibbs to shoot.

Gibbs lowered his gun and darted back into his house. He wasn’t sure if he had hit the wolf, but it cries of pain suggested that he had. 

McGee managed to hold back the change. Unlike last time the bullet was still in his body and he couldn’t risk changing back with it still in. He tried to work out how he could get to Ducky’s without leaving the forest. It took him an hour to make it to the house, but he hadn’t been seen.   
It then became a question of how to get the doctors attention. McGee knew that it was almost five in the morning, Ducky should be getting up soon. So, McGee sat down on the front-step and waited. 

Ducky wasn’t sure what to think when he found a half-conscious wolf-form McGee on his front-step. He tried to lift the wolf himself, and to rouse it. But wolf-McGee was apparently stubborn, and in enough pain that he wasn’t beyond hurting a friend. He knelt in front of the wolf and lifted its head.  
“I need to call someone. Either Gibbs or DiNozzo.”  
The wolf seemed to accept this and nodded.   
“Gibbs?” He asked, and the wolf shook its head. “DiNozzo?” The wolf nodded.  
Ducky sighed and moved to his phone. This wasn’t going to be easy.


	4. Chapter 4

Tony thought about ignoring his phone for a moment but then reasoned that Gibbs would chew him out for not being available if it was a case.  
“DiNozzo.”  
“Ahh, good you’re awake. I need your help.”  
“Ducky?” What was Ducky doing calling him at six in the morning. He didn’t have to be up for another half hour.  
“Would you mind coming over to my house. McGee seems to be a spot of bother.”  
At the mention of McGee, Tony shot up and started to get dressed.  
“What’s wrong?”  
“Nothing life threatening. As for the rest that up to McGee to tell you.”  
Great. Now the man decided to be short, sweet and cryptic.  
“I’m on my way. Have you called Gibbs?”  
“Not yet. And I ask that you don not call him either.”  
“Ok. I’ll be there soon.”  
He hung up and grabbed his car keys. Tony didn’t break the speed limit, but he came close. He tried to keep his mind focused on driving, not wanting to think about the ‘bother’ McGee was in. It didn’t help that he wasn’t meant to call Gibbs.  
He was debating calling Gibbs when the decision was made for him.  
“Gibbs!” Tony hadn’t meant his voice to go up two octaves, but it had.  
“DiNozzo. We have a case. Go get McGee.”  
“McGee?”  
“Yes, McGee. Hurry up.”  
Gibbs hung up on him and Tony groaned. He pulled into Ducky’s driveway and threw himself out of the car. Then stopped when he saw the wolf.  
“Ducky?”  
“Ahh, good you’re here. I need your help to move McGee.”  
“That’s a wolf.”  
Ducky moved over to him and patted his shoulder.  
“I had the same reaction, although I was stuck on a boat full of werewolves with no way off. Now any questions you have can and must wait. I need to move McGee inside and deal with the bullet…”  
“McGee was shot!”  
“It seems so. Now come on.”  
Tony followed Ducky over to the wolf and followed the instructions that he was given. They were able to move McGee into the living room, where Ducky had set up a small operating table.  
“Gibbs called. We have a case. He wants me and McGee in as soon as possible.”  
Ducky paused in cleaning the wound and took in Tony.  
“What did you tell him?”  
“Nothing. I mean you asked me not to and apparently this wolf is McGee. Its… What do I do?”  
Ducky pointed at a spot he wanted Tony to hold. He then reached into the wolf to find the bullet.  
“He wouldn’t be expecting you for another half hour at least. And from what I remember werewolf’s have a different pain tolerance to us. He will be in some pain due to it being in for so long and its placement, but as long as he is careful it should heal in a week or two.”  
Tony stared wide eyed at the wolf in front of him, he was still having a hard time believing that it was McGee. This would explain why he’d never seen McGee take a painkiller, and the man never seemed to be injured on the job.  
“So, you’re going to remove the bullet. He’s going to change back and then we go to work like none of this happened.”  
“Pretty much.” Ducky pulled the bullet out and frowned. Dumping it in an evidence bag he moved back to McGee. “And I would ask that you do not let Gibbs know. You only know because I could not do this on my own and McGee was not over the moon about telling you.”  
Tony nodded, and Ducky finished up the stiches. Ducky cleared his things and pulled Tony away from the wolf.  
The wolf rose and stumbled a little before turning and making its way to the garden. Both men followed, Tony wanting to confirm everything and Ducky to make sure that McGee was ok. The wolf walked part the way down the garden and then ran at them. Ducky held Tony in place. The wolf leapt, and landing curled into a ball. They made their way over to the what was now McGee.  
McGee pushed himself up just as they reached him. Stumbled and was caught by Tony.  
“Thank you Ducky.”  
“No trouble my boy. Although,” Ducky peered at his watch, “You two need to be on your way.”  
“I left my car at the woods. It had my phone, gun and badge.” McGee moved his weight so that he was still leaning on Tony but was holding most of his own weight.  
“If I speed we’ll only be a little late.”  
“Thanks.”  
“No problem Probie. Gives you more time to explain this.”  
“I owe you that.”  
“Yes, your do. Come on let’s go.” Tony lead McGee back to his car and after McGee gave him the directions he speeds off.  
“So, werewolf.” They both started ahead. “When did that happen?”  
“I was born like this…”  
“So, your family.”  
“Not completely. My mum is, my dad isn’t. Sarah’s half and I’m full.”  
“So, your mum…” How the hell did you ask a friend if their mum had had an affair?  
“Fucked another werewolf behind my dad’s back. Yep.”  
Like that Tony thought.  
“Does you dad know?”  
“My mum told him before they got married. He didn’t realise that I wasn’t half until after Sarah started to change. They got divorced not long after that.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be. It’s kind of nice to know that I’m not really related to him.”  
They drove in silence until they reached McGee’s car. McGee got out and they both broke most speed laws on their way to the yard.  
While they waited in the lifted Tony asked another question.  
“So, do you have a pack?”  
“Lone wolf.”  
“Ohh.”  
McGee smiled and chuckled.  
“It was my choice. I was in a pack when I was younger and then when I went to M.I.T. But I always preferred being a lone wolf.”  
Tony was about to ask something else when the lift opened, and an angry Gibbs was waiting for them. They gulped and moved to face their fate.


	5. Chapter 5

It was three weeks before they solved that case and three weeks before Tony and McGee were able to talk more about werewolves.   
“So…”  
They were currently sat on the hood of McGee’s car in its usual parking spot at the woods.   
“Stop saying so.”  
Tony rolled his eyes and finished off his beer.  
“I was going to say how come alcohol has little to no effect on you and I think Gibbs knows somethings up.”  
“It does affect me, it just takes more alcohol. And Gibbs always suspects something. Just as long as he doesn’t know what.”  
“You’re going to have to tell him.”  
“What? Hey boss, I’m a werewolf. Also, you know that wolf you shot the other month, yeah that was me.” McGee downed his beer and closed his eyes in the breeze.  
“Gibbs shot you!”  
“Twice.”  
“Fuck.”  
Tony reached another beer and thought through the situation.   
“It will eat at him.” McGee nodded.  
“I can’t tell him about being a werewolf and not tell him about the shootings. I mean if anything he’ll want to see me change and…”  
“What does Ducky say?” McGee reached into his car and grabbed two evidence bags out of the glove compartment. He passed them to Tony. “You kept the bullets?”  
“I keep all the bullets I’ve been shot with. Ducky gave me the second one a week ago. He had Abby run some tests on it. It’s from one of Gibbs rifles.” McGee looked away from Tony and into the woods. “Ducky thinks that I should tell him, but he isn’t pushing it.”  
“He’s going to figure it out at some point. Might as well get ahead and tell him before he shots you again.” Tony put the bullets on the hood and followed McGee’s gaze. He was glad he’d brought his winter jacket. It may be spring, but it was almost midnight. “You could trap him in the lift and tell him. Or just change randomly.”  
“You need to stop drinking. If I trap him in the lift and change he will shot. If I just randomly change he will shot. There is no situation in which he doesn’t shot me.”  
They sat in silence for a few minutes when McGee stood up and stretched.   
“Ready.”  
Tony nodded and put his beer in the bag of rubbish, shoved it in the car, grabbed his torch and the bullets, shoved them in his pocket and followed McGee.   
McGee had to slow down to allow Tony to keep up. Tony also needed to use the torch to see where he was going.  
“So, you don’t ever need a torch.”  
“Not really. Only if I’m using my non-wolf sight. And yes, I have human and wolf sight. No, you can’t see the wolf one unless I want you to or I’m angry.”  
Tony just nodded and tried not to fall over. They walked for ten minutes before McGee changed. It looked painful, but McGee had said that you got used to it after a while. Apparently, it felt like falling down the stairs. Tony pulled a tennis ball out of his pocket and started playing with it. McGee just shook his head and set off at a mild jog. Tony followed. McGee had told him that they needed to patrol first.


	6. Chapter 6

Gibbs watched out of his window. He hadn’t seen the wolf in a few weeks, but he wanted to check his tracker traps just to be sure. Picking up his rifle he locked the backdoor and headed out.

Tony watched, taking note of everything that McGee did. It was fascinating, and he had a number of other questions to ask McGee afterwards.   
They’d finished patrolling and McGee was demonstrating to Tony how far he could jump, how fast he could run. He was basically just showing off and answering most of Tony’s questions at the same time. It was close to three when they started another patrol before heading home. It was Friday, so they didn’t have to worry about waking up for work the next day.

Gibbs froze just before he reached his house. He could see the wolf in front of him. He swore when he realised that there was someone near the wolf.   
He raised his gun.

McGee froze and threw himself at Tony, tackling him to the ground.   
Tony threw his torch around.   
Gibbs pulled the trigger as the torchlight reached him.


	7. Chapter 7

Tony swore and moved to check McGee. Not again.   
“Fuck!” He could see blood but found the bullet lodged in a tree. It had grazed McGee but hadn’t given him another bullet hole. “McGee! Come on McGee.”  
“DiNozzo!”  
“Fuuuuuck!” Tony turned to face Gibbs, who still had his rifle raised at the wolf. “Hi boss.”  
“What the hell are you doing out here?”  
“I’m with McGee.” McGee was so going to yell at him.  
“That’s a wolf.”  
“Werewolf. Look boss I need to call Ducky.”  
“Werewolf?”  
“Ducky can explain.”  
“DiNozzo.”  
“Boss, please.”  
Gibbs watched as his senior agent tended to the wolf and Gibbs decided to trust his agent for the time being. He pulled out his phone and called Ducky.  
“Gibbs. Do we have another case?”  
“No. McGee’s been hurt. Can you get to my house?”  
“I’ll be there as quick as possible.”  
They hung up and Gibbs moved over to his agent. He lowered his gun but kept it in his hand.  
Tony had managed to get the wolf to sit up and was getting it on its feet when it growled at Gibbs.   
“McGee.” Tony tried to get McGee to stop growling but McGee really wasn’t happy that Gibbs was anywhere near him. “Either you walk, or we carry you.”  
McGee rose and stalked towards Gibbs house. Clearly not happy with either man.   
“That’s McGee?”  
“Yep.”   
“You’re ok with this.”  
“I’m rolling with it.”  
Gibbs nodded, and they moved after McGee.


	8. Chapter 8

Ducky arrived about ten minutes after they did and went straight to work checking McGee. Once he was done he motioned for the two men to follow him into the kitchen.  
“He wasn’t hit, and he should recover in a few days.” Ducky finished washing his hands and faced them. “The problem know is getting him to change back and trust you again.” He pointed at Gibbs.  
“I missed him.”   
Tony gulped and pulled out the two bullets, passing them to Gibbs.   
“Ducky pulled one of them out of McGee a few weeks ago. The other McGee said he found after he was shot a few weeks before that.”  
Gibbs took the bullets and recognised them as coming from his rifle. He reached for a drink and downed it. How the hell had he not noticed. He’d shot his own agent.  
“Werewolves have a higher pain threshold. Being shot doesn’t hurt in the same way.”  
The three men turned towards McGee, who was now standing in the doorway. Looking no worse than he had when he and Tony set out.  
“Well that solves one problem.” Both Gibbs and Ducky head-slapped Tony. McGee moved into the kitchen, allowing Tony and Ducky to leave.  
“Why didn’t you say anything?”  
“Would you have believed me? Ducky only believes because he knew werewolves during the war, and Tony only believe because he saw me change the last time I was sh…”  
“The last time I shot you.”  
“This isn’t something that you just come out and say. Hey, by the way I’m a werewolf. Don’t shot me.”  
“I’m sorry for that.”  
McGee shrugged and picked up one of the evidence bags. He fiddled with the bag, taking in every detail of the bullet.”  
“It’s not the first time I’ve been shot, and it’s not silver so unless you had hit my heart I’d survive.”  
“The silver bullet story is true.”  
“For the most part. It needs to 100% pure silver, made in a certain way. Only fifteen people still make them and even then, they cost a small fortune. Plus, you still need a heart or head shot.” McGee put the bag down and rubbed his left arm. “Even so they still hurt like hell.”  
Gibbs took downed another drink and offered a glass to McGee who shook his head.   
“Doesn’t really affect me. Tony will tell you all about that.”  
Gibbs nodded and mentioned that they should probably join Ducky and Tony. McGee nodded and followed. It had gone better than he hoped.


End file.
